1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a packing box which prevents unauthorized use and achieves repacking.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, packing boxes for products are used to protect the products and increase convenience of conveyance of the products if the products to be packed need to be stored or transferred a long distance.
These packing boxes are generally formed of boards made of relatively low-priced paper. A packing box is made by selecting a proper paperboard according to an object to be packed and cutting and processing the selected paperboard to correspond to a size of the object and then properly assembling respective portions of the paperboard, thereby forming a receipt space.
Recently, if a high-priced object, such as a developing cartridge, is packed within a packing box, the packing box requires a structure to prevent illegal fraudulent use.